1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connection box mounted in an engine room of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle, various electronic devices are mounted. In the vehicle, an electric connection box is arranged between a power source and the electronic device so as to supply electrical power to those various electronic devices.
The electric connection box is called a junction block, a fuse block, or a relay box. In the present specification, the above the junction block, the fuse block and the relay box are referred to as an electric connection box.
FIG. 6 is a plan view showing a part of a conventional electric connection box.
An electric connection box 101 shown in FIG. 6 has a case body 102 made of plastics material. In an upper surface 102a of the case body 102, a fuse attaching portion 103 is arranged with a plurality of lines. In the fuse attaching portion 103, a plurality of fuses are directly aligned and attached thereto.
In an upper surface 102a of the case body 102, a fuse attaching portion 103 is arranged with a plurality of lines. In the fuse attaching portion 103, a plurality of fuses are directly aligned and attached thereto. Also, between the fuse attaching portions 103, a bulkhead 104 is arranged and made of synthetic resin material (for example, see the patent document 1). In a lower surface side of the case body 102, that is a lower side of the fuse attaching portion 103, a bus bar or an electric wire, which is electrically connected to a fuse attached to the fuse attaching portion 103, is received.
The above mentioned electric connection box 101 is attached in condition that a plurality of fuses are densely-packed. Thereby, the fuse attaching portion 103 becomes high temperatures by Joule heat generated with fuse element of the fuses. Furthermore, in the lower side of the fuse attaching portion 103, that is the lower surface side of the case body 102, the bus bar or the electric wire, which is electrically connected to a terminal area of the fuse, is densely-packed. Thereby, the case body 102 is filled with heat generated by the bus bar or the electric wire. Additionally, since a space between the fuse attaching portions is blocked by a division wall 104, it is difficult to radiate the heat of the case body 102.
Patent document 1:                Japan published patent application No. 2007-325465        